kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス Sebasuchan Mikaerisu?) is the butler of the Phantomhive household and acts as Ciel Phantomhive's bodyguard, two jobs he is completely devoted to. Sebastian often describes himself through the phrase "Because I am one hell of a butler" (わたしはあくまで執事ですから Aku made shitsuji desu kara?). The phrase plays on the word "demon" (あくま akuma?) and the phrase "to the end" (あくまで aku made?) and it can also translate to "I am a demon and a butler." He is highly skilled in any area and handles every task, no matter how impossible it is, as well as any problem that arises from the errors of the other staff with ease, stating it is only natural as the butler to the Phantomhive family. Appearance Sebastian appears to be a youthful male with red-orange eyes and black hair. He is typically dressed in a distinguished outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest, tie and shoes with a white botton-down shirt. He wears white gloves that cover up the sign of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive, which is on his left hand. When they are off, it is shown that he has black fingernails, although it is unknown if this is their natural color. He frequently carries a pocket watch as well. He slightly resembles Ciel's father, and has had his attractiveness commented on before.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 8 Sebastian's demonic form has never fully been shown. Details including longer fingernails, slitted pupils and sharper teeth are all that have been revealed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 17-18 Personality Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler and bodyguard to Ciel. He follows each order faithfully, and ensures that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. Despite this, he does not appear to truly care about Ciel or his well-being, as he frequently teases Ciel Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 23 and occasionally puts his life in danger for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 11 Additionally, he responded to Ciel's kidnapping as "terrible," but only because the tea he prepared would go to waste. He also seems to find humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," and views Finnian, Maylene and Bardory as incompetent idiots who he must look after and redo tasks for. However, he seems to place Tanaka in high regard, frequently telling him that he is doing just fine and ordering the other servants to look to Tanaka as an example. Furthermore, he seems to view Agni as a valuable resource on taking care of Ciel, as he frequently follows Agni's advice, much to the latter's chagrin. Agni also referred to them as friends, which Sebastian finds surprising, as no one has called him such before. It is shown that Sebastian adores cats of all types, because they don't do or talk about useless things and there is nothing cuter. He even forgives a tiger for biting him and stops Beast from whipping the tiger.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 28-29 Additionally, it is known that Sebastian does not sleep, except as a luxury,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 3 and frequently does tasks for Ciel at night. Sebastian also has a great distaste for Shinigami, a feeling that is returned.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 41 Demon's Contract thumb|right|100px|Sebastian's Faustian contract displayed. Sebastian is bound to Ciel through a Faustian contract. The contract is essentially a scar that allows a demon the ability to easily locate the individual he or she contracted with. For Ciel, it holds great authoratative power, regardless of where he is at. All the same, he will never be able to escape Sebastian. While full details have not been revealed, it is understood that Sebastian took the role of Ciel's bodyguard and butler until Ciel completed a personal mission of revenge. For that reason, Sebastian is not his real name, and was in fact, formally the name held by Ciel's dog, but was given by Ciel for his role of butler. His job is to serve Ciel, including mundane tasks such as fixing tea, and protect him from death until his mission is complete. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul in the end. The sign of this contract is on both Sebastian's left hand and Ciel's right eye. Sebastian refers to this as a "collar." Sebastian seems to have chosen Ciel intentionally, as he later stated that he has "no interest in poor-quality souls," suggesting that Ciel was selected for the quality of his soul.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 28 History thumb|left|90px|A pet from Sebastian's world. Little has been revealed about Sebastian's history, except that he first came to Ciel when Ciel was about to be sacrificed. Ciel ordered him to slay his attackers, which seems to be the beginning of their contract. It is understood that this incident occured some time between two and three years before the beginning of the main storyline.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 28, page 17 Sebastian stated that, in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and has since resorted to only consuming high-quality souls. As a result, he is, apparently, starving, but states that the dinner will be that much better the hungrier he is. Additionally, it is known that Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world, but is quite different from the human world and that Sebastian has been alive for at least 100 years.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 28 Little else has been shown. Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Sebastian first appears waking Ciel and informing him about the expected day's events. He then proceeds to prepare for the evening's special guest, Clause. The bumbling of the other servants almost causes catastrophe, but through quick thinking and quick reflexes, Sebastian is able to keep things running smoothly. A few days after Clause's visit, Ciel is kidnapped by a drug dealer named Azzurro Vanel of the Fener family. When Ciel refuses to supply the information Azzurro is seeking, the dealer orders his snipers to kill Ciel's servants. When a sniper misses hitting Sebastian, he is alerted to his presence. The snipers leave in a vehicle, but Sebastian runs quickly enough to stop the vehicle. He gathers information from Azzurro's servants and informs Azzurro that he intends to pick up Ciel. Once he arrives, he is attacked, but is able to calmly eliminate most of Azzurro's defense using silverware. Sebastian then enters the room where Ciel is being held and moves to provide the requested ransom. Hidden gunmen then inflict what appears to be fatal gunshot wounds on Sebastian, but he recovers quickly and returns the bullets by spitting them out of his mouth. He eliminates all of Ciel's kidnappers, refusing Azzurro's of women and money if he left Ciel to work for him, and returns Ciel home. Jack the Ripper Ciel decides to spend the social season at his manor in London, where he discovers his aunt Angelina "Madame Red" Durless, her butler Grelle Sutcliffe and family friend Lau looting through his house in search of tea. As Sebastian prepares some, they gather information of the murders performed by an unidentified serial killer, labeled Jack the Ripper by police and other prostitutes. They determine that the removal of the murdered women's womb had to have been performed by an expert, meaning an individual with anatomical knowledge. thumb|right|190px|Sebastian rescues Ciel from being auctioned off. Sebastian quickly makes a list of potential suspects and whittles it down to the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber. They decide to attend a party Aleister is holding in disguise, with Ciel dressing up as Madame Red's niece. During the party, Sebastian creates a diversion by pretending to be a hired magician, so Ciel can investigate Aleister. Shortly thereafter, Ciel is drugged and whisked off to a hidden room in the manor where Aleister has begun to auction him off. Sebastian rescues Ciel, Aleister is arrested and they believe that the culprit of the murders is now safely behind bars. However, another murder takes place, indicating that they have not yet found the real murderer. Sebastian and Ciel review the previous murders, and learn of the next likely victim. They lie in wait outside her home, sure that if the murderer were to enter, they would see him or her. However, the woman is killed anyway, and upon inspecting her home, they find Grelle standing over her body. Madame Red and Grelle confess that they are Jack the Ripper. Sebastian deals with Grelle in his Shinigami form, whose modified death scythe is able to injure Sebastian. When Madame Red moves in to attack Ciel, Sebastian momentarily returns to his demon form and moves to kill her. Ciel orders him to stop, because Madame Red hesistates in her attack. Grelle kills Madame Red when she refuses to kill Ciel, and Ciel orders Sebastian to eliminate Grelle. Sebastian manages to overpower Grelle, and moves in to kill him with his own death scythe. However, just as he is about to deliver the finishing blow, William Spears appears and stops him. Sebastian apologizes for his failure to kill Grelle, but Ciel dismisses him. Curry Contest After the murders stopped, London faces another problem; British citizens who have recently returned from India are the victims of an attack that leaves them stripped and handing upside-down outside of Indian pubs. Ciel, Sebastian and Lau begin their investigation and are attacked by some Indians. Prince Soma and Agni help them out and reveal that they are in town to find Soma's servant, Meena. In return for their assistance, they come to stay at Ciel's manor, where Sebastian learns that Agni is on par with his fighting abilities, despite being just a human. That night, Agni leaves the manor, and Lau, Ciel, Some and Sebastian follow him to Lord Harold West's home. They discover that Agni is working for West, and has knowledge of Meena's whereabouts. Soma bursts in, but Agni obeys West's orders and begins to attack Soma. Sebastian bursts in to save Soma, albeit in disguise. Back at the manor, they speculate that West wants to win the upcoming curry competition in order to obtain a Royal Warrant. The attacks, then, were done to terrorize any competitors into backing out. Ciel decides he would like to obtain the Warrant instead, and orders Sebastian to make a competiton-worthy curry. Soma acts as a taste tester, while Sebastian works on replicating the quality of Agni's curry. After finally achieving it, Ciel says it's not enough to merely be on par with Agni, and that he needs to win. Sebastian insists that he has a plan. At the competition, it appears that Sebastian is ruining his curry by having the heat up too high and that he is not able to make a perfect naan under the conditions provided. When it comes time to present their curries, Agni immediately wins favor, while the judges mock Sebastian's doughnut. However, once they taste it, they are evenly split over which curry is better and declare a tie. Queen Victoria arrives, though, and declares that Sebastian's is the winner, due to its appeal to people of all ages. Agni and Soma make up, and Agni tells Sebastian that he is a good friend. Noah's Ark Circus Ciel and Sebastian are sent out by the Queen to investigate the disappearances of children that seem to coincide with the presence of the Noah's Ark Circus. They attend a show, and Sebastian is invited onstage, where he is bitten by a tiger. After the show, Joker approaches him and takes him to see Doctor to ensure that he is okay. While there, he learns that many of the performers have prosthetic limbs, and he investigate's Beast's leg. Beast, however, accuses him of being rude, and Dagger attack to defend his sister's honor. Due to his skill in evading the attacks, Joker is impressed and invites him to join the circus. Sebastian agrees and brings Ciel to take the entrance test, which he is able to pass with Sebastian's interference. Joker takes them on a tour of the tents. Afterwards, Sebastian tells Ciel that the children aren't present and suggests they inspect the first-tier members' tents that are protected by Snake's poisonous snakes. They work on assimilating in with the rest of the members while they wait for an opportunity to investigate further. They are given stage names, with Sebastian's name being Black. While in the practice tent, they discover that William Spears is also present, under the name Suit. They agree to not interfere with each other, which is made more difficult by Spears' assignment as Sebastian's tent mate. His presence prevents Sebastian from investigating while the circus members are sleeping. thumb|left|190px|Sebastian smiles to the audience after finishing a trapeze act. During a performance, Sebastian and Ciel are able to infiltrate the first-tier memebers' tents, which is possible because Sebastian captured the snakes. However, when Wendy is injured, Sebastian is asked to stand in for her and Spears is asked to stand in for Peter. Ciel investigates further on his own, and asks Sebastian to hurry back before the first-tier members do, in order to rerelease the snakes. When Spears makes this more difficult by refusing to touch Sebastian, Sebastian grabs his death scythe, so they can finish the performance. After the show, he is able to hurry back and release the snakes. Ciel reveals the information he was able to gather, and asks Sebastian to further investigate. When the first-tier members learn that Ciel and Sebastian were present in their tents, Joker leaves to consult Father, and Sebastian takes advantage of Beast's distress over him leaving in order to seduce her to reveal Father's name. In the morning, Sebastian and Ciel leave for the London manor, where Ciel attempts to prepare for further investigation. However, because Ciel is sick, Agni convinces Sebastian that part of his duty is to look after his master's health. Much to Ciel's dismay, Sebastian follows this advice, and delays him from confronting Baron Kelvin until that night. Upon reaching the manor, Ciel and Sebastian learn that Joker and Baron Kelvin were expecting their presence and prepared dinner. Sebastian tests the wine for poison, but Ciel says he has no intention of eating. Baron Kelvin has Joker put on an impromptu circus act, using the untrained, kidnapped children for the cast. After two children are killed by their acts, Ciel orders Sebastian to put a stop to it. Ciel pulls a gun on Baron Kelvin and orders him to lead them to the kidnapped children's whereabouts. He then learns that the Baron has recreated the day Ciel was used as a sacrifice, which results in Ciel shooting him. When Joker attempts to go to his father's aid, Sebastian cuts off his left hand. Doctor arrives and reveals that he used the kidnapped children to create the prosthetic limbs the cast members wear, and Sebastian comments on their quality. Doctor then grabs one of the kidnapped children and moves in to kill her. Upset, Ciel orders Sebastian to stop him and burn the place down. Sebastian obeys, using the sign of his contract to use nearby candles to ignite the mansion. Sebastian then carries Ciel out, where they encounter Doll. Doll is upset upon learning of Joker's death and attacks them. Sebastian is later seen walking away from the mansion, but it is not shown if he killed Doll. Quotes *"I am one hell of a butler." *(To Ciel, after he sees his face beaten up by Azzurro Vanel) "Your appearance is quite impressive. It looks nice and gruesome, not unlike a bug. It suits someone small and weak, like yourself." *"As long as the young master has the sign of the contract, I am his faithful servant. And thus, I am bound to my master through the contract, until the time when his soul becomes mine." *(To Grelle) "I think I have said this before. Please don't say such nauseating things!" *(To Grelle after he says he'd like to have Sebastian's children) "Can you please stop it? It's disgusting." *"Heaven? I don't have an affinity with that place." *(While tasting a cake) "It's hard to comprehend the way these humans think. They actually ... think this stuff is ... delicious." *"It has nothing to do with England or India. No matter where or when, it's the same. Humanity, that is." *"Friends, is it? That's the first time anyone has said that to me." *(To William Spears) "My, my. How difficult to handle alone. But this large quantity of souls, shall a demon like me offer you assistance with them?" *"I have no interest in poor-quality souls. I tired of messily sampling every dish available long ago." *(To Beast) "Ah, that was rude of me. I've never seen someone so shameless react so modestly, so..." *"As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you?" *"Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills." *(To Doctor) "Indeed, your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them, like Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware." Trivia *Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, who wrote a classification of demons in Hell. References Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household